The Final Smash
by Fazbear18
Summary: This story is based off of Super Smash Bros. 4 (otherwise known as Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) characters. After Sonic wins his 100th battle as a Super Smash brawler, Master Hand decides to set up a 16-man tournament for brawlers in Smash City to see who can become the Final Smash Champion. Who will become champion? NOTE: I do not own anything from Super Smash Bros.
1. The 100th Win

One day in Smash City, Mario and Sonic was about to battle Mario. Smash City is a city where all Super Smash brawlers live. If Sonic won his match against Mario, he would win his 100th battle as a brawler in Super Smash. "Good luck" said Sonic. "Same to you." Mario replied. After about 5 minutes, Sonic saw the Smash Ball. He caught it, and he then flew in the sky, speeding past Mario. The match then ended, and Sonic had just won his 100th match.

"Yes!" Sonic shouted. After the match, Mario congratulated him. "Congratulations, Sonic!" he said.

"Thanks" Sonic replied

The next day, Sonic was greeted by Link. "Hey Sonic! I heard that you had won your 100th battle as a Super Smash brawler." Link quoted.

"Thanks, Link. Hey, I'm planning on hosting a party to celebrate my 100th, and I'm inviting all of the Smash brawlers that I know. Do you want to come? It's this Saturday." Sonic stated.

"Sure. See you there!"

Later that day, Sonic invited all of the Smash brawlers that he knew:

Mario

Luigi

Wario

Yoshi

Peach

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Kirby

Meta Knight

King Dedede

Fox

Falco

Zelda

Link

Pikachu

Charazard

Lucario

Samus

Pacman

Megaman

Little Mac

Villager.


	2. Master Hand's Message

The party was going well at the Smash City Gala, the place where most parties take place in Smash City, and everyone was having fun. Just as Sonic got toward the punch bowl, Kirby greeted him.

"Hey Sonic! Nice party!" he said.

"Thanks!" Sonic replied

"So, when is the big screen showing your past wins?"

"In about 5 minutes."

5 minutes later, the screen came down, and was showing the past battles of Sonic. Everyone went to the dance floor. But while the screen was showing Sonic's 100th win, the screen shut off, and another screen popped up. This screen didn't have Sonic's match on it. It was Master Hand, the enemy of all brawlers in Smash City.

"Hello, brawlers" Master Hand sneered slowly. "I hear Sonic won his 100th match." "What do you want Master Hand?" Sonic said furiously. "I am just here to tell you that I am setting up a 16-man tournament with the brawlers of my choice, and the final two brawlers will be in the championship match. That championship is called the Final Smash Championship. I will post the bracket on the Smash City website."

The next morning, Sonic looked at the bracket on the website. The matches were:

Yoshi vs Fox

Mario vs Meta Knight

Pikachu vs Link

Sonic vs Mega Man

Pacman vs Kirby

Charazard vs Bowser

Luigi vs Falco

Little Mac vs Lucario

Sonic said "Megaman is a really good newcomer. If I want to win the tournament, I should start practicing."


	3. Dominating the Tournament

Sonic was training hard at the Smash City Gym. He was fighting the dummy, and he then went to the Smash Ball machine and caught the Smash ball. About 3 seconds later, he was flying around the gym as Super Sonic. He was flying around the gym very fast. 2 days later, it was time to verse Megaman at the _Super Mario_ Arena. 5 minutes later, Sonic caught the smash ball, and was flying in the air. The five minute matchup was about to end. "3…2…1…Time!" the announcer said "The winner of the match… Sonic!"

"Congratulations, Sonic!" Megaman said to him. "Good luck in the tournament!"

"Thanks!" Sonic replied.

The next day on the Smash City website, the tournament was updated for the 8 remaining competitors:

Yoshi vs Link

Bowser vs Sonic

Mario vs Pacman

Little Mac vs Falco

4 days later, it was time for Sonic's match against Bowser at the _Pokemon_ Training Arena. When the match started, Sonic went toward Bowser, and Bowser then pushed him to the ground. He then turned into a giant spike ball and started spinning. Fortunately, Sonic was able to jump over him. Sonic caught the Smash Ball and turned into Super Sonic. He then won the match when it ended. Meanwhile, Falco defeated Little Mac, Link defeated Yoshi, and Mario defeated Pacman. The Smash City website was updated 1 day later, and the semifinal bracket was made:

Sonic vs Falco

Mario vs Link

The match was located at the _Legends of Zelda_ Coliseum When the match first started, they both ran at each other really fast, but then landed at the opposite side where they originally stood. Falco threw Sonic up in the air and kicked him. He then caught the Smash Ball. Falco did his Final Smash to Sonic, but Sonic didn't lose energy. He turned into a ball and ran into Falco, and he started to punch and kick him. There was only one minute and thirty seconds left in the semifinal match. Luckily, Sonic caught the Smash Ball and performed his Final Smash. "3…2…1…Time!" the announcer yelled. "The winner of the match…Sonic!" "Wow! I get to go to the finals. I wonder who I'm facing." Sonic wondered. On the screen of the coliseum, it showed a picture of Mario and a picture of Sonic with words saying in bold red, bold black and bold blue letters:

 **MARIO** **VS** **SONIC**

This match wasn't just the final matchup of the tournament. It was also a rivalry in the making.


	4. The Final Battle Part 1

The battle was about to begin. It was located at an arena with a midair platform, where Mario and Sonic were going to fight. The platform was in midair, and under it was all grass. It was as high as the clouds

"That trophy is going to belong to me after this match" Mario said furiously.

"In your dreams, Mario. That trophy is going to be mine after I win" Sonic replied

 _So, Sonic thinks he's going to win this match. Ha! I can't wait to show him who the real winner is._ Mario thought to himself.

 _Mario doesn't have a chance of winning this match._ Sonic thought

"3…2…1…GO!" the announcer yelled. As the match started, Sonic and Mario ran at each other, and Master Hand came on the screen of the arena. Sonic and Mario screeched their feet when they stopped running, and they then looked at the screen.

"Mario and Sonic" Master Hand said "To make this more challenging, I am making this match a 20-minute brawl. Good luck. You'll need it."

After the message that Master Hand sent, they started to brawl. Mario punched Sonic in the face several times. Then, 2 minutes later, an assist trophy appeared. Sonic grabbed it, and he was surprised to see who it was: Shadow. "Shadow, what are you doing here?" Sonic said surprisingly. "I'm here to help you win this match." Shadow replied. "Chaos control!" During Shadow's chaos control, Mario felt really slow. Sonic punched and kicked Mario over and over again. When the chaos control ended, Shadow teleported out of the match.

There were 10 left in the match. Mario threw many fireballs, but Sonic managed to jump over all of them. A Smash Ball appeared in the sky, and Mario caught it. He then did his Final Smash, throwing gigantic flames at Sonic. Sonic flipped over the big flames, but when he landed, he slipped and threw his hands on the edge of the midair platform. Sonic's hands were sweaty and slippery, and his body was struggling to get back on the platform. He felt like he was going to lose the match, and lose his opportunity to become the first champion to ever be crowned in Smash City.


	5. The Final Battle Part 2

Sonic had a very little chance of getting his tired body back on the platform. "Looks like I'm the champ now, Sonic. Ha!" Mario said.

 _I can do this. Don't give up._ Sonic kept thinking.

Sonic was able to push his arms and get his body back on the platform. There were 4 minutes left on the clock. Sonic ran around Mario really fast, and eventually, Mario felt really dizzy. Sonic punched Mario many times. He then kicked him, too. A Smash Ball appeared, and Sonic caught it. He then flew in the air as Super Sonic. "It's time to win this match Super Sonic style!" Sonic yelled. He flew past Mario like a fast motorcycle. When Sonic turned back to normal, 5 seconds remained in the match.

"5…4…3…2…1…Time!" the announcer yelled. "The winner of the match, and the first ever Final Smash Champion…." Mario and Sonic were eager to see who won. "Sonic!" the announcer revealed.

"Yes! I'm the champion!" Sonic said happily. Mario felt mad. After the match, Sonic went over to Mario and shook his hand. Mario then had a smile on his face.

Fireworks and confetti were in the sky as Sonic raised Mario's hand.

Master Hand came on the screen of the arena.

"Congratulations, Sonic." He said. "I am here to tell you that other brawlers are willing to challenge you for your championship."

Sonic was ready to fight anyone for his championship, and believed that he will retain it.

 **Hey guys! I hope you have enjoyed this story. There will be a sequel to "The Final Smash" coming soon.**

 **~Fazbear18**


End file.
